1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the sizes of objects displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in display technology, various types of devices are equipped with display screens. In many cases, display screens are used together with traditional non-display functions. For example, in the case of a digital camera, a display screen is used together with a traditional photographing function to enable a user to preview an image before photographing. Most newly developed digital devices such as Portable Multimedia Players (PMP) are equipped with display screens.
If such a display screen is installed in a device, the user may use it to visually check states of the device. That is, the display screen may significantly enhance the convenience and usefulness of a device. Hence, it is expected that display screens will be more frequently used in digital devices.
Digital devices have different screen sizes. Given screen size limitations, the user of a device may have to adjust sizes of objects on the screen in accordance with a currently used function. However, in a regular device, in order to enlarge or reduce the size of a selected object or region, the user may be required to perform a multi-stage or inconvenient input procedure.